


Imagination

by wrenhan



Category: wizone
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenhan/pseuds/wrenhan
Summary: Chaewon is the one who keeps sending letters to her bestfriend to tell her feelings, not knowing that the latter also has a feeling for her. But, it's just an imagination.
Kudos: 1





	Imagination

𝐈𝐌𝐀𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍 ;; 𝖪𝗂𝗆 𝖢𝗁𝖺𝖾𝗐𝗈𝗇

I was trying to catch my breath while running in a dark hallway, since earlier. I've been trying to find someone, i'm still hoping that she didn't do something bad after running away from the classroom.

I stopped in my tracks when i heard something, _'Someone's crying'_

I rushed to the room where the voice came from, frowning when i saw her holding her knees while crying.

"Hey Minjoo, are you okay?" Rather than answering my question, she hugged me. The only thing that i can do is to hugged her back, "Just let it all out." I was rubbing her back.

When the latter finally calmed down, i invited her to go to a restaurant. Of course, i'm paying for the meals.

While waiting for the food, i glanced at the latter. "What happened to you earlier? Why are you crying?" There's a hint of 'worrying' in my voice.

"I fell for the wrong person" she plainly said. I lifted my right eyebrow, "Eh? What? I can't understand you."

She sighs, "well, i just thought..." She looked at me, "That 'that' guy is the one who always puts a letter and gifts on my locker. It turns out, he's just using me."

"I need to find that admirer of mine who always put something in my locker," she added and i just nodded. 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳..? 𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵.

Minjoo slams the table lightly to grab Chaewon's attention, "hey Chaewon, are you okay?" The pink-haired girl was in deep thoughts, so lost that she didn't even realized the latter. "H-Huh?"

The latter facepalmed, "Nevermind, Chaewon unnie. Just eat," i inclined my head.

—  
𝐈𝐌𝐀𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍 ;; 3𝗋𝖽 𝖯𝖾𝗋𝗌𝗈𝗇'𝗌 𝖵𝗂𝖾𝗐

The atmosphere inside the car is so awkward. No one's planning to utter a word, it felt like it's their first time meeting. Until... They already reached the younger girl's house.

"Goodbye," the only word that came out from the younger girl's mouth. Sadly, before Chaewon could say anything, the latter already vanished.

She just sighed and went back to her car until she reaches her home.

—

Upon arriving, She flopped down on her bed. She's staring at the ceiling, "Wow, I'm too weak. I don't know what to do. Should i tell her?"

She ruffled her hair out of frustration, she doesn't know what to do.

Because of boredom, she grabbed a piece of paper and started to do her daily routine just so she can clear her mind. What daily routine is it? It is 'writing a letter for her'. She does this every night, then she will place it in the locker of the latter in the next day.

The truth is, She fell in love. She's been keeping it for a long time, and She's still a coward.

—

THE NEXT DAY...

4:30, sure as hell that it is still SO early. Chaewon went to the locker room, and she quickly put the letter in the locker of her crush. But then..

She heard someone clearing their throat.

She's frozen in her place when she heard a voice, "So you're 'that' person."

She felt the coldness of the voice and the gaze of the latter.

She faces the younger girl, "I'm sorry Minjoo, it's just... I'm afraid, afraid that if i confessed... You'll leave me. It's better to keep this relationship like this than destroying it."

The eyes of the latter soften, "it's okay, Chaewon unnie." The latter felt her cheeks burning.

"I also fell for you, Chaewon unnie. I thought there's no chance for 'us', so that's why i decided to date the guy that i assumed 'my admirer'. I guess not." a hint of glint is seen through the latter's eyes.

Chaewon didn't hesitate to make a skin contact with the younger's nape and her right hand, and to push her head closer to her face.

Just then, like a flash. The latter felt a soft lips collided with hers. At first, her mind couldn't process on what was happening. Until a few seconds later, she kissed her back.

"I love you, Chaewon."

_"But, you need to wake up."_

———  
𝐈𝐌𝐀𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍 ;; 𝖪𝗂𝗆 𝖢𝗁𝖺𝖾𝗐𝗈𝗇

"AHHH," i woke up just to find myself inside a white room. I wandered my eyes, 'it looks like i'm in a hospital.'

"Oh, you're already awake." A blue-haired tall person who's sleeping on the couch, suddenly spoke.

"O-h y-yeah," I scratched my head. "Can i perhaps, ask for your name?" I asked, the person on the couch has a shocked face at first, but then after a few seconds it changes into a poker face.

"I'm Yujin, your bestfriend. Anyways, since you're awake now after being on a coma for 2 years. I'm gonna call the doctor for now," she uttered a word before walking out of the room.

I scratched my head while thinking, "Oh, i was in a deep deep slumber?"

"I didn't know that. I thought, everything's true. That dream is just...a dream. I guess." I muttered.

A few minutes later, the door suddenly opened, revealing Yujin.

"Oh, the doctor's here now. She will check you if you're fine now," I nodded.

—  
𝐈𝐌𝐀𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍 ;; 𝖳𝗁𝗂𝗋𝖽 𝖯𝖾𝗋𝗌𝗈𝗇'𝗌 𝖵𝗂𝖾𝗐

A few minutes had passed, until a loud thud was heard echoing in the room. A woman in a young age, walked in the room. "Hi, i'm Doctor Minjoo."

Chaewon's eyes were locked on her as she entered the room while introducing herself.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you. I'm Chaewon" the latter chuckled. "You looked familiar to me," the doctor said.

Just then, both of them mumbled something.

"Oh right. You're the person I'm looking for, Chaewon-ah."

"I thought that dream is not true, guess not. We met, not only in the dream. Now, in real life too."

_We're destined for each other._

———


End file.
